


Instinct

by EyesOverEons



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hueco Mundo Arc, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOverEons/pseuds/EyesOverEons
Summary: It didn't take long for Ichigo to decide that he hated Hueco Mundo. It was dull and boring and annoyingly sandy and... Lonely. Maybe charging headfirst into the land of Hollows so soon after suppressing his own inner demon wasn't the best idea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an old piece of writing that I never got around to publishing on my last account. I polished it up a bit, of course. It's a bit close in tone to Doing It Right in some places, but I felt it was different enough to post anyway. Enjoy!

It didn't take long for Ichigo to decide that he hated Hueco Mundo.

It was dull and boring and annoyingly sandy and

_Lonely_

The empty space pulled at his heart in a way he couldn't comprehend. He felt homesick, though he had only been in the desert for an hour at most. He ignored the looks directed his way from Chad and Ishida.

He doesn't know how long they'd been traveling when Ishida started talking about atmospheric spirit particle density and other technical stuff Ichigo didn't care to understand.

"Seems like you and the hollows are the only ones who get better with more spirit particles around." Ichigo had said.

Ishida had been quick to try to correct him "Shinigami can take advantage of it too!"

Ichigo wouldn't ignore the slight relief he felt at the statement. Sill, he couldn't help but deny the claim. "Then I'm different."

He wished he could deny the pull of energy he felt flooding through him as soon as he laid foot in the midnight desert. He wanted to ignore the part of his soul that it tugged on; the same part he had spent the past few months trying his best to force down under his control.

_I'm different._

Sitting on the back of the big worm-like hollow with Nel in his lap, Ichigo felt the weight of his previous words settle on him like a weight. Even with his friends around him, he felt the distance stretch between them.

_I really am different._

The arrival of Rukia and Renji had helped curb the gnawing feeling in his heart a little bit.

Then they all split up and the feeling was back.

The fight against the ex-espada was more rough than he had expected.

Zangetsu's calm voice helped to center him as he gently chided, "You're underestimating your opponent, Ichigo. You're not utilizing your full strength."

The spirit was right, of course; he was always right.

Ichigo had to use his mask. He didn't want to, but there was no other choice. He could almost imagine his hollow-self taunting him: "What, are you _scared_?"

No.

He wasn't scared.

He couldn't be scared.

He had promised himself that _thing_ would never again get the chance to grab for control.

So he wouldn't be scared.

He tried not to think about how easily the mask slipped into existence, nor the absolutely blissful feeling of pure raw power coursing through his veins.

The fight was over in a second.

Ulquiorra was his next challenge. Ichigo didn't care to face off against him- not yet at least. Rukia's diminishing energy was a higher priority. He had risked everything to save her from Soul Society. If she went and died on him, he'd never forgive her.

But then Ulquiorra dropped his bombshell and blind rage filled Ichigo's thoughts. He didn't even think as his sword clashed against the arrancar's bare hand.

There was no hesitation in pulling on his mask this time.

No hesitation in drawing upon that killing instinct that his hollow had awoken within him.

He launched himself at Ulquiorra.

Without question, he was going to _slaughter_ that Espada.

The attack was devastating.

His mask broke a second later, his mind reeling from the foriegn emotions that had flooded him. Drawing upon his instincts to defeat his own hollow had been a necessity; feeling the same bloodlust towards another arguably humanoid being felt _disturbing_.

Worse yet, it hadn't been enough.

_It hadn't been enough-_

Ichigo's brief faltering had drastic consequences. Ulquiorra was on him again, not giving him a chance to think about his next move.

_Don't think! Just act!_ Part of his brain snapped at him, but... he couldn't. He had been thrown off-balance and taken by surprise.

He pulled out his mask to tank a cero, but it shattered along with his resolve.

Ulquiorra was number four.

_Only number four!?_

Ichigo didn't have time to think about that as a hand pierced its way through his sternum. It left a gaping wound as it was removed. A sick mockery of a hollow hole.

Ichigo cursed under his failing breath. The empty feeling filled him, and it wasn't just from the newest hole in his chest. Hadn't he had enough holes punched through him for one lifetime?

He wasn't dead. Not quite. He gripped his power with sheer stubbornness, clinging to the last shred of light in his darkening soul.

A familiar and hated presence made itself known nearby.

"I told you this would happen sooner or later. You need me." The taunting voice grated against his ears. "That crown has gotta be getting heavy, yeah?" The silver and black eyes were dripping with sadistic glee. A pale hand extended toward him. "Come on... I can take it from here."

An offer.

_No._

Ichigo promised himself that would never happen.

Gold light erupted around him and the calming feeling of Orihime's reiatsu eased him back from the edge.

Grimmjow wanted to finish their fight. He wanted Ichigo healed so it would be _fair._

Ichigo could only scoff at that. Fine. Their eventual clash had been unavoidable. Might as well make it a spectacle.

The two took to the air. Ichigo was in Bankai before he even reached the ground.

They fell into a rhythm almost instantly.

_Dodge. Block. Strike. Find the next opening._

Ichigo could only scowl at the horribly familiar grin plastered on Grimmjow's face.

_Eyes open. Strike. Dodge. Guard._

He was gonna wipe that smirk off the arrancar's face, just like he had with his hollow.

_Cero in his left hand. Block. Getsuga-_

_He dropped his sword?_

_**Cero in his right hand-!** _

Ichigo was holding back. They both knew it.

Grimmjow taunted him. "Why'd you come to Hueco Mundo?"

"Isn't it obvious? To rescue my friend"

Simple as that, right?

...right?

"Wrong." Grimmjow disagreed. "You came to fight. You can't see it can you? You could have grabbed the girl and run. But you're here. The path of your instincts is clear."

_Instinct._

His hollow's words reverberated through his skull.

_A fervent desire for strength- an absolute lust for battle- crush your enemies without mercy- rip them to shreds-_

Ichigo's eyes widened. His thoughts swam.

He hated it.

"Last man standing gets to go home alive."

_Rip off your skin- crush your bones- go as deep as you can- it's carved into your very essence-_

"Do we really need any other reason to fight?"

He hated what Grimmjow said.

_Instinct._

He hated how _right_ Grimmjow was.

His mask slipped into existence.

Inoue was scared of him.

_Unimportant. Deal with it later._

Though contained, Ichigo could feel the familiar pull of his hollow's power and influence. He took a deep breath and let the thrall of Hueco Mundo overwhelm him.

His instincts were freed.

The empty feeling was gone.

_Might as well enjoy the fight._


End file.
